


Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

by CaptainBlood



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Football | Soccer, Friends to Lovers, M/M, One Shot, Randomness, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBlood/pseuds/CaptainBlood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco Reus couldn't escape reality, no matter how hard he tried. Afraid of relegation, injury plagued, and stressed out by speculation, he found himself in a deep state of depression. He wasn't surprised when he fell back into his old <i>ways,</i> but luckily for him, this time Pierre was there to catch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written Pierreus before so excuse me if this is trash. I just thought I'd give it a go. Hope it's not completely horrible. Can't say I didn't try!

"Marco, it will all work out in the end. Don't worry...trust me." Pierre insisted as he rubbed his team mate's shoulders. Desperately trying to coax the feeling of dread that hung over Marco, following him every where he went. "You do trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I trust you, Pierre. It's everyone else I don't trust," Marco insisted as he turned around, looking his friend in the eye warily. "Tell me that isn't selfish of me to say," the blond pleaded as he relaxed back into his chair, his friend's hands never leaving the spot. "It's just hard to trust anyone when everything has gone wrong and everyone has let you down."

"You're not selfish," Pierre stated blandly as he maneuvered around his companion, a thin line pressed on his lips. "It's hard, I know it is. It hurts me too, you're not the only one feeling like this." The Gabonese man pulled a chair up, sitting in front of Marco as they made eye contact for a few moments. The atmosphere that had radiated dread took an awkward turn as no words were exchanged. 

"It sucks sitting back and watching you all struggle, knowing I could make a difference if I could stay fit but sadly, here I am." Marco motioned towards his ankles.

"You're back in training, things are going to turn around as soon as you get back. Don't forget that, you're our only hope at this point. Not to put any pressure on you but you know how this city feels, you know how we feel. You're the man for the job, always have been and always will be." Pierre stated as he reclined backwards, his hands lacing together anxiously. "Tell me you haven't given up yet."

"I haven't, I just don't know where to begin. Everything seems so foreign," Marco answered with a small shake of his head. "It's like the ending and beginning have blurred, I can't even begin to understand when it started and when it will end."

"Where what started?" Pierre asked with a raised eyebrow as he glanced at the blond, who shrugged and glanced out of his living room's window. 

"Our downfall, of course. What else could be so perfectly imperfect?" Marco whispered as he rubbed his arms, a chill creeping through his skin despite the houses heat blaring throughout the vents. "Seriously, our fall from grace has been perfectly orchestrated. I'm still not sure if this is all a dream or not, it certainly feels like one."

"Marco, stop with this. I've never seen you this sad before, you're starting to worry me." Pierre pleaded as he leaned closer to his team mate, Marco wouldn't meet his gaze. "Are you sure you're handling things okay? You say you're fine, you're fine, but you never seem like it. I'd like to think I know you well enough to know when you're not being honest with me."

"I don't think it's quite that simple," Marco responded as he spun out of his chair and walked towards the large window. Pierre watched every shaky footstep with a look of distress. "I have a choice to make Pierre, and I don't know what the right choice is going to be."

"About your future, no?" The dark haired man inquired as he too stood from his seat, he walked forward until he was only a few feet behind Marco. The other man's reflection showed a swift look of sadness that crossed his usually stoic features.

"Yeah," he answered nonchalantly, "that."

"Well what do you think you would regret the most? Staying here, or going somewhere new?" 

Marco began to turn to look at his friend but found himself lacking the proper courage, instead he fixated eyes on the skyline of Dortmund, the question ringing in his ears. 

"My life is in Dortmund, this is all I've ever known and I think it's all I will ever care too."

"Your friends, family, team mates, and fans, would probably be inclined to celebrate that bit of information. I know I would," Pierre answered as he closed the small gap between them, his hands shooting up, laying gently on Marco's shoulders like they had previously. "Give yourself time, but remember that you don't have to do this alone.

I know I'm not the best player and I'm far from the most important, but I won't leave everything to you. Have a little faith in me okay?" 

Marco bit his lip, going tense as he rested his forehead on the cool glass, his eyes scanning the city lights that shone brightly in the distance. 

"Okay."

"Good, now can you do me a favor and turn around?" Pierre asked nervously as he tugged on the other man. Marco sighed before pivoting around on his heel, his eyes half lidded as a feeling of exhaustion fell over him. The tiredness turned into momentary shock when the Gabonese man pulled him tightly in his arms. He couldn't suppress the chuckle that burst past his lips.

"You're a good man, Marco. Dortmund is lucky to have you, and I'm lucky to have a friend as good as you. Dortmund wouldn't feel the same to me if you weren't here."

For reasons Marco couldn't even begin to explain, his cheeks flushed. Leaving him no other choice other than to bury his face in the crook of his friends neck, hoping he didn't catch sight of it as he tightened his grip on the dark haired male. 

As the two began to pull away their eyes locked, smiles forming on their faces as both found a lack of words that they wanted to express. Their lips were sealed but that didn't prevent the silent communication that transpired thereafter. Marco didn't know why his body was betraying him, he couldn't understand why he st rived to get closer to Pierre- why he was getting closer to him- but as naturally as the feeling had come over him, it happened.

Marco tried to reason with himself as he felt his face inch closer to his friends, but he couldn't stop himself from moving, let alone try to understand why he was doing it. Pierre didn't push him away, didn't yell, or demand to know what he was trying to do and Marco was eternally grateful for it because he would be at a loss for words. 

Pierre shot him a look, almost as if he was reassuring him that he was there and that he wasn't going to freak out should he choose to do what was on both of their minds; and for Marco, that was all of the invitation he needed. Closing the gap as quickly as he could, he gently pressed his lips against Pierre's own. 

The stereotypical sparks that some claimed to see were no where close to present, instead Marco could only feel a burning, intense desire. Instinctively he deepened the kiss, one hand curling around Pierre's chin as he tilted his head downward- their tongues dancing alongside one another as they moved their lips in synch- his other hand had a firm grip on the small of his companion's back. Insuring they stayed close to one another. 

When the initial flare of emotions wore off, shock set in, leaving Marco with no other choice but to pull away and put a hand to his lips. Pierre stared at him cautiously, not looking angry but more or less confused himself. 

"I'm sorry about that," Marco said as he dropped his eyes to the floor, the gears in his brain cranked a thousand miles a minute as he tried to understand what had come over him. He could only hope the repercussions of his actions wouldn't be severe.

"When you're not sorry about it you let me know, all right?" Pierre stated in a gleeful tone as he snatched his car keys off of the lone coffee table in the room. Marco raised his eyes as he watched Pierre head towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Mars!"

"Wait! What do you mean when I'm not sorry to let you know?" The blond called after him but his question remained unanswered when Pierre shot him a smirk and a wink. "Tell me, will you?"

"I think you know very well what I mean, Mr. Reus." Pierre said smugly as he began to close the door, "goodnight."

Marco gawked for several moments as he stood alone in the living room, staring at the space where Pierre had stood just moments before. Deciding he couldn't do anything about the situation that night he headed for bed, though his thoughts were about something completely different than sleep. 

\- - -

"Seventh place isn't so bad, you know?" Marco said as he rolled over in his bed, avoiding the bright sunrise and the streams of light that fluttered through the cracked open blinds. Pierre yawned before showing off his perfectly white smile, his hand reaching out to grab hold of Marco as he pulled their uncovered bodies flush against one another. 

"It's not bad at all, it's not good but it's certainly not bad. We've really turned things around, haven't we?" 

"Mhm, we have. I hate that it took this much suffering and loss to get here but I guess we can't complain in the end. I think it was a fluke season." Marco answered as he traced his fingers up and down his lover's toned arms. 

"So long as we never do it again." Pierre agreed as he sighed contently, his legs tangling up with Marco's own. 

"Thanks for not letting me down," Marco mumbled as he buried his face in his boyfriend's chest. Partially to comfort himself, the other part to shield the sun from his eyes. Pierre smiled.

"Thanks for the faith you put in me. I told you I would do whatever I could to assure our safety..." the man from Gabon stated as he traced the outline of Marco's spine. "I'm glad I have you."

Marco shivered. 

"Yeah, me too. We'll do this again next season, right? Hopefully some other people step up because I think you and I deserve a proper break," he teased as he raised his head, eyes locking on Pierre's as he briefly pressed their lips together. After pulling away he kept his lips close, hovering above his lover's as he whispered words of appreciation. 

"Thanks for showing me I didn't have to do this alone."

Pierre smiled. 

"As long as I'm here, you'll never have too."

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, I hope it wasn't complete garbage. There's a first time for everything. XD


End file.
